Conventional cases such as bags, crates, boxes, etc. are used to store and transport various items. Typically, cases include a centrally located main compartment, sometimes with secondary compartments disposed on the sides or in front of the main compartment. To access items disposed within the different compartments, a user is required to reposition himself or reposition the case to access the different compartments.
When a user visits a shooting range, he may use a range bag to carry his guns and related items. Conventional range bags, especially those that have the capacity to carry multiple handguns and associated supplies, typically are wide and include a plurality of compartments that are difficult to access in a small space such as a shooting stall. Conventionally, range bags are either soft-sided bags with items vertically stacked within the range bag or they are a hard-sided case whereby, to gain access to various items housed within the range bag, the user may be required to lay the range bag on its side and open a compartment.
Upon entering the shooting range, the user may place his range bag within a shooting stall. While a user is within the shooting stall, objects such as the range bag may be placed on the floor around the user, which may create safety hazards. The user may be constantly stepping around or positioning his feet around the range bag while operating a loaded weapon within the stall.
Further, certain shooting stalls may not have walls and the user may be required to bend over to access different compartments of the range bag disposed on the floor to switch weapons. When the user bends over, their head or other parts of their body may be positioned in close proximity to another user in an adjacent stall shooting his weapon.
Accordingly, conventional cases occupy excessive floor space and require movement of the case and items for the user to access items within various compartments of the case.
To this end, needs exist for improved cases, such as range bags, that efficiently house a plurality of items, conserve space and improve safety.